thehauntedislandfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Deaths
This page consists of spoilers Season 1 The Crash *Pilot The pilot died in the plane crash. *Trevor Trevor was trapped, then later helped out, but debri fell on his head. Among the Woods *Chloe Chloe died by getting squashed by Danny Upshurs foot. No Supplies Left *Bethany Bethany got bit by a lurker (Also being the first character to be bitten on-screen), and then died by being shot in the head by Nick. *Mark Mark died by running out of bullets and letting the lurkers get close to him, eventually killing him. However, his head was not shot therefor it is possible he could be a lurker. *Tess Tess died by running out of bullets and letting the lurkers get close to her, eventually killing her. However, her head was not shot therefor it is possible she could be a lurker. Into the Fog *Griffith Griffith died by being stabbed by Danny Upshur. *Malik Off-screen, Malik was pushed into an electric fence by Chris. *Chris Chris was shot in the head by Jared. *Roberto Roberto died by being hit with a bat with barbed wire, ripping off his skin until it was meat aswell. *Thomas Thomas was shot in the head, also by Jared. *Jared Jared was killed by being squashed by Danny Upshurs foot. *Yoel Although unconfirmed, Yoel was in the building to press the button as the building exploded, but it is unknown if he really was the one who pressed it. All Fall Down *Jay Jay was stabbed in the neck with a knife by Nick. *Jayleen Jayleen fell into a group of lurkers while attempting to jump from a building to a tree. *Joe Joe was shot in the head by one of the lab guards. *Lab Owner The Lab Owner was shot in the head by Susan. *Susan Susan was shot in the head by the Lab Guard. *Lab Guard The Lab Guard was brutally murdered by Danny Upshur. *Danny Upshur Danny was shot by Lilly Upshur to avoid becoming a lurker. Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 The Bloody Beginning *There were no deaths in this episode On the Road *Kirk Died at the very beginning of the episode by getting shot in the head. *Xavier Hid his bite, became a lurker in a car crash. Running Low *Violet Mentioned to be dead by Ian, unconfirmed but most likely. *Nedd Shot in the head by Blake. *Bill Bitten by a lurker. *Aidan Bitten by a lurker. Can't let Go *Russ Fell off the cliff. *Dean Shot in the head by one of the snipers. *Benny Fell off the steps, corpse found in "The Bloody Ending". *Janet Shot in the head by Calvin. *Neil Shot by Calvin on accident (Suicide). The Bloody Ending *Calvin Brutally murdered by Ian. *Gus Bitten to death by Lurkers. *Ed Decapitated by Nick *Anna Determinant, gets bitten to death by Lurkers. *Ian Determinant, gets bitten to death by Lurkers. Season 4 Anna Saved New Members *Nicole Flashback, gets shot by Blake. Killer Instinct *Gravy Possibly murdered by Dane. *Rhett Stabbed by Michael *Dane Shot by Hank *Scott Bitten to death by Lurkers *Edwin Shot in the head with an arrow by Carl. *Nyle Decapitated by Blake. Old Wounds Check back later Two Roads Merge Check back later It Can't be for Nothing Check back later